


accidental double date

by r0bots



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, david and thiago are already boyfs, just kids who go to the same school together, they're not famous footballers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr user hypallages prompt:</p><p>"*anon* daviago and neyscar double date *anon*"</p><p>thank you nanda <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental double date

David is checking his wristwatch for what seemed to be the twentieth time when Thiago exhales loudly, clearly annoyed.

“Can we just order the damn food?” he takes the menu on the table in a rather abrupt move. “I’m hungry as fuck.”

“But what about Marcelo and Dani?” David asks, getting an impatient glace from Thiago in response.

“We’ve waiting for nearly an hour. They’re _not_ coming.” Thiago says, now decided to focus his attention to his food options.

“I’m calling them but Marcelo won’t answer and Dani’s phone won’t even ring” Oscar finally puts his phone down, a gesture that can be read as giving up.

“Can we just—” Neymar dramatically rests his forehead on the table surface, as if his head suddenly got too heavy for him to bare. “I’m with Thiago. Can we just order the food? I haven’t eaten today because I was saving space in stomach for pizza. I’m so hungry I feel dizzy. I could faint any minute.”

David clicks his tongue with a laugh in-between. “Jeez, always so dramatic.”

The fact is Neymar has been surprisingly quiet this night. The motive being— _I’m_ _ridiculous!_ — he’s sitting too close to Oscar. At first, Neymar claimed he was saving space for Dani when he got there, which was true (Well, part of the true, at least). Now that Dani and Marcelo aren’t coming, he has no excuses.

Neymar is fully aware Oscar and David noticed. He could have distanced himself from Oscar minutes ago. He still can, really, but he _doesn’t want to_.

“I’m getting this monster of a hamburger” Thiago says, pointing at his choice on the menu. “You?” He looks at David.

“I was thinking of pizza, but I’m not sure I can eat one all by myself” David says “They don’t sell slices here if I’m not mistaken. And I’m not that hungry.”

“You could ask for the medium sized one and we could share.” Thiago suggests.

“I thought you were having hamburger?”

“I am. But I _am_ hungry and you know you can’t underestimate me.”

David laughs and pinches Thiago’s nose. “You monster”

 _Oh no_ , Neymar thinks. If they start acting all couple-y things could get ten times more awkward. It could seem like a—

 

“A double date!” David says cheerfully, for Neymar’s exasperation.

They have ordered the food about half an hour ago, and everyone seemed to be reaching their completely-full-can’t-handle-another-bite-of-food state by now.  The quartet was chatting and laughing loudly, and even Oscar was a bit loud, though when David said this remarkable sentence, he shut up immediately, and Neymar knew Oscar didn’t know what to say (Neymar himself wanted to disappear under the table, maybe kick David’s balls in the process).

“No, but seriously” David continues, holding a can of soda in the air like a drunk with beer. “Doesn’t it look like a double date?”

Thiago laughs silently, playing with his cup, which does contain beer. “David, stop, you’re embarrassing the kids.”

David laughs back and pinches Thiago’s nose again. Thiago elbows him in the ribs — “Ouch!” — and soon enough David is trying to steal a kiss from him.

“Thank god you don’t drink alcohol because you’re a natural drunk, a lost case!” Thiago says, still resisting David’s playful advances.

“Thiago Silva, you’re refusing a kiss from your handsome boyfriend, you must be too drunk.”

“I’m not. _And,_ because you’ve got to learn how to stop being so annoying, I’m not kissing you. That’s your punishment.”

They do kiss.

Neymar is actually amazed by how long they’ve been there and David and Thiago haven’t acted all couple-y before now. And Neymar can’t really blame them, even if he _is_ annoyed.

Oscar’s hand is still resting on the couch, slightly touching Neymar’s pinky finger. They pretend it’s casual, even if Neymar feels all tingly every time Oscar moves a little and their fingers brush each other. Neymar can help but feel a little angry-- He was almost there, almost building up the courage to hold Oscar’s hand. But now it would be too weird, wouldn’t it?

“Neymar, it’s ok if I go?” Oscar suddenly turns to him. “I told my mom I’d be back at ten and it’s nine o’clock already.”

“Sure” Neymar feels his stomach acting all shaky. Their faces are so close. . . “I mean—I’m about to leave as well.”

“Cool. We go together then.” Oscar smiles.

David and Thiago ask if they need a ride home. “Nah, I’m good” says Neymar. “We can take the bus, don’t worry” Oscar explains. So the couple wave their goodbyes, and Oscar and Neymar are out in the night.

 

They’re chatting like they always do, like nothing has changed nor will even change between them, but there’s something about this night. Something different, something-- Neymar can’t quite put his finger on it, but somehow he knows Oscar feels the same way.

It’s almost 10 p.m when they get to the nearest bus stop, because they’ve been purposely walking like sloths. Neymar knows it’s that late because Oscar’s mom calls him and he can hear her loud voice, demanding to know where he is. Oscar answers her calmly, and Neymar can tell he’s embarrassed because his cheeks turn red. It’s kind of adorable, actually.

“Sorry” Oscar says when he finally ends the call. He stuff his phone in his pockets and for a moment just stays there in this awkward stance, in an awkward silence, wearing that awkward smile Neymar likes to make fun of, but tonight he won’t. Tonight he—

“My bus!” Oscar exclaims when the bright headlights light up the place. Neymar waves his arms to the driver as well, and when the bus finally stops, Neymar doesn’t know what got to him, but as soon as he realizes he’s spitting words fast like a rapper, faster than Oscar can comprehend.

“YouknowDavidsaidthatwasadoubledaterightanditwasnotactuallybecauseitwasn’tofficialoranythingbutIwasthinkingthatmaybeyoucouldgoonadatewithmesometime?”

“What?” Oscar asks, his cheeks still red. The bus door opens and he steps in, sitting next to the nearest window he can find so he can see Neymar.

“You,” Neymar practically shouts, “me” he points at himself, “a date” he dances around. “ _Partiu?_ ”

Oscar laughs that silent laugh of his, and Neymar is fully aware there are other people on the bus, who are curiously peering at this crazy modern Romeo au he made of himself. He is a joke.

But before the bus takes off, he sees Oscar is nodding, his both thumbs up, his lips mouthing an “yes”. And when the driver finally starts the engine and the bus disappears down the dark road, Neymar continues to feel like a joke. “But a joke with a date” he reminds himself.

And smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was not betaed or anything, so if you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me!


End file.
